


Appeal (Soul x Kid)

by CallMeGrace101



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGrace101/pseuds/CallMeGrace101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((wow, I seem to be writing a lot of these))<br/>Kidd doesn't understand the appeal of sex.<br/>He decides to ask Soul about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appeal (Soul x Kid)

When the bell rang, students poured out of the school, glad for the school day to be over. They were in a mad dash to the weekend; literally. Death the Kid flew overhead on his skateboard, his hands in the pockets of his ironed slacks. The grim reaper's expression was relaxed; and very, very bored. Despite this, the shinigami's mind was wild with questions. Earlier that day, Kidd had seen a group of his male classmates huddled around a porn magazine, ogling the women lewdly posed in its pages. He caught snippets of their conversation.

Naturally, the most common topic was sex.

Personally, Death the Kid didn't understand the appeal of it; he'd never experienced it before, and it seemed entirely pointless. Sure, he'd socialized with the opposite gender at his father's request. But still: there was nothing to gain, nothing to lose, so why was it the center of the male genders' thoughts? Well, he reasoned, it was how humans reproduced, so there was the prospect of family to consider. But Kidd himself was only a physical form taken from a section of his father's soul, so the whole "family bonds" thing was still a bit unclear to him.

The thing that Death the Kid was especially confused about was homosexual sex. There was absolutely no point! Two of the same gender couldn't produce a child, so why was it so popular? He remembered a lesson that had said adolescence was where humans questioned their sexuality, among other things. Was it because of that?

Kidd didn't know who he could consult for answers. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty were out with Maka to go shopping. Blackstar was too childish to give a straight response, and he'd only terrify Crona. Thus, the only friend he could talk to was Soul. The grim reaper boy invited the Death Scythe over to hang out at his mansion. As the two boys were playing video games, Kidd glanced at Soul briefly before speaking.

"Hey, Soul, have you ever had sex before?"

The weapon choked on his drink, fumbling with the controller in his hands. The game trilled loudly, signaling that Soul's character had died. The albino paused the game to look at Kidd confusedly. "Uhh, why do you want to know?" He replied slowly. The death god shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought you'd have experience, so you would understand its appeal."

"You're saying you don't like sex?" Soul asked. Kidd blinked at the impassive look in Soul's eyes, then shook his head. "No, I don't think it's that. I'm just saying I don't understand it. And you still haven't answered my question." Soul was quiet for a moment.

"Can't say that I have."

"And why is that? I thought girls were practically throwing themselves at you."

The Death Scythe sighed. "Sure, but it's really uncool when they do that. I don't know them. Besides, one-night stands aren't my style." Kidd chuckled.

"How chivalrous of you."

Soul threw his friend a shark-toothed grin and shoved the reaper playfully. "Shut up. I thought you'd be the same way, mister gentleman." Kidd hummed neutrally. "Perhaps. Though it's probably because Father forced me to learn proper etiquette as a child."

The scythe boy had turned grim. "Guess I wasn't the only one."

Death the Kid noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. "Hey, if you need to talk about it..."

"Nah. It's fine. Just forget I said that."

The two were quiet. Suddenly, Soul's phone chimed. His eyes flicked across the screen. "Maka's kicking me out for the night. Something about a 'girl's only' sleepover." Kidd glanced out the window to find that the sun was almost gone from the sky.

"You can stay here, if you want."

Soul looked up from his phone in surprise. "Really? Uh, okay. Thanks, Kidd." The weapon typed in a reply and turned off his phone, tossing it aside. "Is it okay if I use your shower for a sec?" Kidd nodded. "Go right ahead. I'll make dinner. Trust me," he interrupted Soul's attempted protests, "I know how to cook. You can borrow some clothes, but try to keep them neat." Soul clapped the grim reaper on the shoulder. "I owe you. Be right back."

After he had left, Kidd touched the spot where the albino's hand had been. It had been warm. He shook his head. What was he thinking all of a sudden? Shoving the thought away, the shinigami removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Time to get cooking.

Soul decided that Kidd wouldn't mind if he borrowed the soaps aligned neatly on the corner of the shower. He finished, dried off, and dressed. The weapon walked out, running the towel through his hair.

Kidd was finishing fried rice when he heard footsteps growing nearer. He glanced back to see Soul drying his hair. The sweatpants hung low on his hips, exposing the waistband of the borrowed black boxers. Droplets of water still clung to the Death Scythe, gleaming faintly against tanned skin carved with clearly defined muscles and the stitch-line scar that cut across his chest.

How had Kidd not noticed it before?

Despite the scar, the muscles of Soul's chest were perfectly defined, as if they had been carved from stone. For a weapon, he was very fit.

Wait, _was he checking Soul out now?!_

The grim reaper turned back to the skillet on the stove, blushing darkly. He quickly divided the food onto polished china plates.

Soul came into the kitchen, tugging a shirt on. He found himself looking at the rippling muscles in the shinigami's arms which were exposed for once. His eyes flickered up to the half-visible line of pale skin that showed Kidd's collarbone and neck.

Wait, was Kidd _blushing_? Damn, he looked so cute like that--

What the _hell_ was he _thinking_?!

Soul forced the strange thoughts from his mind.

As the two sat down to eat, Soul clapped his hands together in a quick prayer then dug in. He almost spat out the rice.

It should be a crime for food to taste this good.

Once he had swallowed, Soul grinned at the death god. "Damn, you weren't kidding. I doubt even Maka could cook this well," he said. "Remind me to go to you for good food." Kidd smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. I learned when I was little because I didn't want to rely on the servants my father had for me. It's nice to know someone actually likes it. Liz and Patty don't really say much about it." Soul scoffed. "That's so uncool. Talent like this should be recognized." The grim reaper's face turned a light pink. He rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. You're the pianist here." The Death Scythe looked up from his plate. "You actually liked hearing me play? I only did when we were doing Group Soul Resonance. I didn't know you were paying attention." Kidd laughed sheepishly. "Truthfully, I heard it other times. One time, Maka showed me a bunch of recordings she had of your recitals." Soul pouted. "Aw, hell, she never told me she recorded them. Sure, we became partners because she heard me once. Man, that's embarrassing." Death the Kid smiled, and took their empty plates to the sink. "Don't feel too bad about it. I'd pay however much to see you play any time than have to go to one of my father's dinner parties." Soul smiled to himself. "Thanks, I think."

The two had begun to watch a movie.

However, Kidd found himself unable to concentrate. He snuck glances at the Death Scythe when he was sure the albino wasn't looking. The hair that the grim reaper had always sworn to despise was actually very attractive. Despite its odd color, Soul could pull it off. Death the Kid could see now why girls were always throwing themselves at the albino. He was kind, funny, and, quite honestly, pretty damn hot.

_Dammit, not again!_

"By the way, why did you ask me about the purpose behind sex? What, did you think I was a man-whore?" Kidd felt his heart stop. Soul was looking at him now. The shinigami struggled to answer.  "N-no, not at all! I just believed it would be the better option to ask you than to ask anyone else. It's not like I could ask Crona or something." The Death Scythe hummed.

"True. But what do you mean by 'better option'?"

Kidd averted his gaze. "Liz and Patty would laugh in my face, and Blackstar, as we know, wouldn't give a straight answer. I would probably scar Crona and send Ragnarok into a murderous rage. Tsubaki would probably question my health, and I'd rather not risk a concussion via large novel from asking Maka."

"So I was the option that wouldn't kill you?"

Kidd laughed weakly.

"That's one way to put it."

"But that's not entirely why, is it?"

Soul was eerily calm. Kidd turned to the other in surprise. "What are you insinuating?"

"I saw you blushing when I came in."

Kidd's mind sparked with panic. "N-no, you must be mistaken, I--"

"I know what I saw, Kiddo. You were checking me out, weren't you?"

The shinigami rarely heard that nickname; only his father had ever called him that, and a term of fatherly endearment at that.

But, more importantly, how had Soul noticed?!

Kidd was fairly sure the other hadn't been paying attention...  Kidd swallowed harshly, averting his gaze. "I was not," he tried, but Kidd knew it wasn't working.

"I think I know why you asked me about this."

The grim reaper jumped in surprise.

"You want to know what sex feels like for yourself, don't you?" Soul questioned bluntly.

Gold met wine red. "Wh-what?" Kidd asked in a high voice.

His cheeks turned from rose to a dark magenta. Soul was slowly crawling across the couch. Kidd moved away, his spine hitting the arm of the couch. He found himself being pinned to the couch, caged in by the Death Scythe. The relaxed, bored eyes Kidd had always known to be Soul's were different. Now, they glinted darkly, sinful and threatening. Soul leaned in, pressing his lips faintly to the corners of Kidd's mouth. Then, he proceeded to trail kisses down the reaper's jaw. The albino stopped to nip at the jumping pulse in the pale column of the shinigami's neck. He softly sucked on the skin, staring up at the other with burning eyes, waiting for a reaction. Kidd bit his lip. A quiet, breathy gasp escaped from his throat. He clung to Soul's shirt, blushing darkly.

"D-damn," he muttered. Kidd had never been so hard in his life. The throbbing in his bowels demanded a response. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, straining upwards to frot against the similar bulge in the albino's sweatpants. Soul pushed the reaper's hips down, palming the lump.

"What were you thinking about when you checked me out, Kidd?" He asked.

The grim reaper moaned, feeling the weapon blow cool air onto the forming hickey.

"How goddamn sexy you are," Kidd growled, unable to stop himself.

"But not right now," he added, letting the sentence hang in the air. Soul's eyes widened. What had happened to the gentlemanly boy he knew? "And what do you mean by that?" He inquired. The shinigami grinned fiendishly. "I think you'd look so much sexier with all your clothes off."

Soul gaped for a moment. How could this boy say such things with such an expression?! He met the grin with a wolfish smirk and a deep chuckle.

"You're asking for it, you little minx," he replied in a low, gravelly voice.

Kidd laughed deeply and pulled Soul towards him, connecting their mouths in a searing kiss. Both moaned in unison, teeth clanging and tongues clashing. For a virgin at, well, pretty much everything, Soul thought, Death the Kid was an excellent kisser.

Soul made a mental note to start a list of everything he liked about this version of Kidd.

Suddenly, Kidd stopped, panting against the weapon's lips. "Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" He suggested. "Why? I'm so comfortable here," Soul pouted. Kidd smiled, and leaned down to whisper into the death Scythe's ear.

"Because my bedroom is soundproof," he said, his voice laced with dirty promises.

An electric shot of lust jolted through the weapon's spine. He groaned, scooped Kidd up, and took off down the hall. As the door was slammed shut and locked, Soul threw the shinigami onto the bed and climbed on top. "You have no idea what you do to me, Kiddo," he hissed, pinning the reaper's arms above his head. "Not a damn clue."

Death the Kid's eyes fell to the tent in the albino's sweatpants. "I think I have a pretty good idea," he answered. His hand danced under the hem of Soul's shirt, and rubbed the firm muscles of the other's stomach. Soul growled, pulling the shirt off. Kidd reached up, trailing his tongue along the raised scar, nipping at it occasionally. Meanwhile, his hand had snaked under the weapon's boxers, and now pumped the albino's shaft. Soul groaned, fingers tangled in the black and white hair of the meister. With his free hand, Kidd palmed himself through his slacks. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Soul pulled Kidd away and lay him on the bed. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt as fast as his trembling fingers would allow. Then, he shucked the pants and boxers off of the grim reaper. Soul stopped in his movements. Now, every inch of Kidd's pale, creamy skin was for his eyes only to drink in.

Soul blinked, staring at the body beneath him.

"Gods, Kiddo. You're so damn gorgeous," he blurted.

The shinigami's eyes widened at the outburst. "R-really?" he whispered, losing his composure. Soul smiled, kissing the other softly. "Mm-hmm," he replied. Death the Kid leaned into the kiss. No one had ever called him that before.

It was nice.

Somehow, Soul had made his way down Kidd's body. His lips hovered above the glistening pink head of the grim reaper's dick. The albino swallowed Kidd to the base, hollowing out his cheeks to suck voraciously at the organ. Kidd stuttered out garbled moans, unable to prevent his hips from bucking into the weapon's warm mouth. A knot in the paler boy's gut began to tighten. Kidd's movements became more erratic and broken. 

"S-Soul, I--!" Kidd choked on his sentence as he came with a small whine. The scythe shifter pulled away to connect his lips with the shinigami's. "Kidd, tell me what you want," Soul murmured. The grim reaper looked up at the calm, crimson eyes. He wrapped his legs around the other's tan waist.

"Fuck me, Evans. Do it now."

Soul growled as his last name was used. But he couldn't be mad at the shinigami. Not when his name sounded so damn hot coming from Kidd's lips. He aligned himself with the tiny, quivering entrance.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Kiddo."

With that, Soul eased himself inside. Kidd cried out in pain, unused to the ripping sensation of being stretched so much. Soul felt Kidd's leg clench around his back. "Shh, Kidd. I'm here." Death the Kid's eyes widened as Soul's arms wrapped around him. With that, the albino began to move slowly, looking at Kidd for a reaction. The reaper whimpered. "F-fuck, ah, Soul, _faster_ ," the paler boy begged. Soul kissed the other deeply, and complied.

Something was different about this kiss.

Kidd could feel affection and passion. It was in the Death Scythe's soul wavelength too.

He moaned against the other's lips, meeting the albino's thrusts. Soul broke away with a groan. "Damn, Kidd, so tight," he hissed. "Gonna...gonna come!" Kidd nodded, breathless. They both released in unison, with Kidd splattering all over both of their stomachs and Soul into Kidd's tight passage. Soul pulled out, collapsing next to the grim reaper.

Kidd began to rise but found Soul's arms pulling him back down. "Don't leave!" "Hey, Soul, what are you--!"

"I'm in love with you!" Soul blurted in a rush. Gold eyes stared at ruby ones. "Wh-what?"

"That's why I don't...want you to leave. I said I'm not a one-night stand guy, remember?"

Kidd flopped back onto the bed, sighing. He rolled over to face the Death Scythe. "Do you mean it? Even if I'm--"

"I swear to God if you call yourself asymmetrical, I will flick you in the eye."

Kidd blinked. Soul averted his gaze in embarrassment, blushing slightly.

"You're perfectly cool just how you are, alright? Well, I think so, at least." Kidd smiled softly, kissing Soul's forehead. "And so are you, sexy."

Soul looked at the reaper, dumbfounded, and then laughed aloud. "Keep calling me that, buddy, and you're asking for a round two."

"Nah, too tired." he scooted closer, buried his nose in Soul's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Besides, I'd rather sleep right here. The door's locked under an enchantment. No one can get in." Soul chucked, wrapping an arm around his pale lover. "Okay, you weirdo. Good night."

"Oh, and Soul?"

"Yeah?"

Kidd placed a gentle kiss on the stitch-line scar.

"I love you too."


End file.
